Shocked Pt 2
by celticmadien
Summary: Second part of shocked! Lexana as always! Please RR!


A/N: this si the second part of Shocked. I wasn't planning wirting it then it just hit me. So please R/R and remember no bashing!

Disclaimer: Not mine so please don't sue!

* * *

Chloe, Clark and Pete all stood on the side walk in front of the high school waiting for Lana. Several other students also stood with them and Clark shot them all annoyed looks. So the girl had married Lex Luthor, that didn't change who she was for goodness sake! He was getting really irritated with them by the time a silver Porsche pulled into a parking place. In the drivers seat was Lana and beside her sat Paul Bunyan, the man dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt was the biggest man any of them had ever seen. Lex must have picked out his biggest most intimidating bodyguard. Despite his size he looked slightly frazzled.

"Lana…..is he okay?" Chloe asked as the man got out and opened her door. Lana threw her head back and laughed.

"Told you we could make it here in five minutes." She told the burly man and he just nodded.

"You made if from Lex's to here in five freaking minutes?" Pete asked, shocked.

"Yep. I love this thing!" She patted the hood of the car like she was petting a dog.

"Clark, Pete, Chloe…meet Jimmy." She gestured to the man standing beside her. Well towering beside her might be a better description. "He's here to protect me from all the dangerous ninth graders." She whispered loudly, grinning broadly. Jimmy frowned at her and his hand shot out, stopping another student from getting to close. The boy looked like he was going to pass out when he saw the huge hand and the even larger man connected to it.

"Come on guys, let's get to class. I may Mrs. Luthor but I still follow the rules. She walked pass them and they turned to follow her, exchanging amused glances. Lana was still the same old Lana, she just happened to be driving a hundred thousand dollar Porsche and sporting a five caret diamond and platinum engagement ring and a platinum wedding ring that probably costed five thousand dollars. She was wearing an outfit that she had worn several times before, so either she hadn't had a chance to go shopping yet or she had wanted to keep her old clothes.

"So what did you do last night Lana?" Chloe asked, smirking as Lana colored prettily. "Thought so." She giggled and Lana smiled.

"Yeah well we were up until two am." When Chloe gaped she slapped her lightly on the arm. "Not that! Well okay maybe just a little but Lex made me study for my Chem test." She explained, tossing her hair over her shoulder

"That just sounds weird." Pete said, shaking his head. The other three looked at him and laughed.

"It is. I know it's going to take some getting used to guys but I'm still me! See?" She spun in a circle. No she wasn't still the same person she was more carefree and happy than any of them had ever seen her.

"Come on, we're going to be late." She smiled and walked into the school.

A crowed followed them at a safe distance, Jimmy was a very imposing force and none wanted to see if he could break them in half like he looked like he could.

As they all walked to their lockers they had to split up and people turned and stared after Lana as she walked up to her locker.

"It's Luthor's latest whore." Clark heard someone say and Lana's hand stilled on the lock she was spinning, then she resumed, opening her locker. She got her books out and turned around.

"Jealous?" She asked the girl who had spoke, her left hand folded over the books in her hands, the huge diamond ring flashing brightly in the artificial light. One look at the ring and the girls jaw dropped.

"I'm not his whore. I'm his wife." She turned to the huge man beside her. "Jimmy, she isn't on the list." Lana pointed at the girl and Jimmy stepped forward.

"Ma'am I am going to have to ask you to step back." He commanded and the girl looked like a fish gasping for air. Lana had also acquired an air of authority about her that couldn't be denied. The girl took several steps back and Lana tapped Jimmy on the shoulder.

"Here. Make yourself useful." She dumped her books in his arms and smiled good naturedly. He smiled back at her. Jimmy liked the new Mrs. Luthor, she treated him as an equal not as a servant and he admired her for that.

"You sure you don't want me to just carry you to class as well Mrs. Luthor?" He joked and Lana gave a mock indigent gasp, putting her hand to her chest.

"Jimmy, what would Lex say?" She asked, then busted out laughing. "At least you have a sense of humor. Some of Lex's security force has the personality of a frozen salmon. I think we are going to get along great!" She gave the man an affectionate pat on the shoulder and turned around, running square into the brick wall of Clarks chest.

"Ow." She rubbed her forehead and looked up at him. "Tossing bales of hay are great for the pecs, I guess." She rubbed her forehead again, it felt like she had run into a steel beam.

"What is this about a list?" Clark asked as they walked toward first period.

"Oh, I made out a list of my friends. I can add and take away names whenever I want, but those who aren't on the list can't get to close. A lot of people don't like Lex or else they know how rich he is so I am a target whether I like it or not. It's a necessary evil I guess." She shrugged as Jimmy trailed behind her and they walked into the class room. All activity stopped as everyone turned to stare at her.

"This is something else I have to get us to." She sighed and took her seat.

"Nothing to see here people!" She said and opened her book. Even the teacher was staring and didn't look like she was any hurry to stop. "If I knew we were going to postpone class I would have stayed in bed a little longer. This is ridiculous!" She said hotly and the teacher colored and started stammering out instructions.

It went on like that all day and Lana gave a sigh of relief when she walked up to her locker she spun the combination lock and opened the metal door and gasped in surprise when dozens and dozens of white and red roses fell out. She laughed with delight and bent to pick up one of the flowers. She turned to see everyone staring, Clark, Chloe and Pete were smiling happily and Jimmy had a very smug look on his face.

"So this is where you disappeared to when I showered after gym, huh?" She asked.

"Mr. Luthor knew that you were going to have a hard day so he arranged for this little surprise. I had give him the combination." Jimmy said and smiled down at the grinning girl.

"He was here!" She asked and Jimmy nodded.

"And if you go outside you will have another surprise." He told her and she took off running.

She threw open the double doors leading outside and squealed with girlish delight when she saw Lex leaning against his Jag. At a full run she lept into his arms.

"Thank you!" She said as he spun her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I thought you might need a pick me up." Lex grinned at her and she kissed him again.

She smacked her lips when she raised her head and wiggle her eyebrows. "Tasty!" She exclaimed and he laughed.

"You are something else." He muttered and grinned widely. "That's why you love me." She said confidently.

"Can't argue with you there." He sat her back down and settled his hand on her hip.

"Let's go home." He muttered in her ear. "I think you might need some private tutoring." He whispered and she shivered, jumping in her car.

"Race ya!" She yelled and slammed the car in gear, tires smoking as she sped off.

Lex watched for a split second before jumping in to his jag, not even bothering to open the door, he just lept over it. With a quick wave in Chloe, Clark, and Pete's direction he peeled out as well.

The three friends watched with amusement as Jimmy looked around.

"Now just the hell am I suppose to do?" He asked and Chloe patted him on the shoulder.

"We'll take you back Jimmy, don't worry." She soothed.

"Should I get use to this?" He asked and Pete shrugged.

"Man, we have no idea, this is as new to use as it is to you." He told the big man.

"I bet their almost back by now. Maybe we should go have some coffee before we take you back. Give them sometime to themselves?" Clark suggested and Jimmy nodded.

"Man, you don't even want to know what I walked in on this morning, those two are like…well damn. I guess they are newlyweds, huh?" Jimmy observed and Chloe laughed.

"They both deserve some happiness, don't you think?" Clark asked, leading them to his truck.

"I agree but I really don't want to walk in and see clothes and my bosses wife's under wear all over the place again. It's traumatizing. Lex has never been discreet but he has never flung a bra over the stair case either." Jimmy squeezed in beside Chloe in Clarks red Doge and Chloe put her hands over her ears.

"To much information!" She screeched and clark nodded.

"Way to much information. He agreed.

"So..coffee?" Jimmy asked and they both nodded.

"I just KNEW it was going to be and interesting couple of months!" Chloe exclaimed as they pulled out of the school parking lot.


End file.
